Ford
|years = 1903-present |cars = Ford Model T Tourer '15 Ford GT40 Race Car ‘69 }} Ford Motors is an American car company. The company debuted in Gran Turismo 2, and has been in every Gran Turismo game ever since. Ford owns the American car brands Lincoln and Mercury and owns the Swedish firm Volvo. It also has a stake in Mazda and also previously owned Aston Martin, Jaguar and Land Rover. List of Cars Gran Turismo 2 *Cougar (Mercury) XR-7 '67 *Cougar (Mercury) '99 *Cougar 2.5i 24V *Focus Ghia 2.0i Zetec *Focus Zetec 1.8i *Ka *Mondeo Ghia X 2.5i 24V *Mustang GT '98 *Mustang GT '99 *Mustang SVT Cobra '98 *Mustang SVT Cobra '99 *Puma 1.7 Zetec-SE VCT *R RS200 Rally Car *Taurus SHO '99 *GT40 '65 *(*) REscort Rally Car *RFocus Rally Car *(*) RGT40 Race Car '69 *(*) RGT90 *R (Saleen) SR Widebody Gran Turismo 3 *Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R '00 *GT40 '66 *(*)REscort Rally Car '98 *R Focus Rally Car '98 *(*)RGT40 Race Car '69 *(**) R (Tickford) Falcon XR8 Race Car '00 Gran Turismo 4 *RFord GT40 Race Car '69 *Ford GT '05 *RFord Escort Rally Car '98 *RFord Focus Rally Car '99 *Ford Mustang GT '05 *Ford Mustang STV Cobra R '00 *Ford RS200 '84 *Ford Focus ST170 '03 *Ford SVT F-150 Lighting '03 *Ford Ka '01 *Ford FOCUS RS '02 *Ford GT '02 *RFord GT LM Race Car '02 *RFord GT LM Race Car Spec II '04 *Ford Model T Tourer '15 *RFord RS200 Rally Car '85 *Ford Taurus SHO '98 *(**)R2000 Ford Falcon XR8 Race Car '00 *(**)FPV F6 Typhoon '04 *(**)FPV GT '04 Gran Turismo 5 Premium cars *2010 AJ Allmendinger #43 Best Buy FORD FUSION '10 *2010 Carl Edwards #99 Aflac FORD FUSION '10 *Focus RS WRC 07 '08 *Focus ST '06 *Ford GT '06 *Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car *Mark IV Race Car '67 *Mustang Mach 1 '71 *Mustang V8 GT Coupe Premium '07 Standard cars *AU 2000 Ford Falcon XR8 '00 *Escort Rally Car '98 *Focus Rally Car '99 *Focus RS '02 *Focus ST170 '03 *Ford GT '02 *Ford GT '05 *Ford GT LM Race Car *Ford GT LM Race Car Spec II *GT40 Race Car '69 *Ka '01 *Mustang GT '05 *Mustang SVT Cobra R '00 *RS200 '84 *RS200 Rally Car '85 *SVT F-150 Lightning '03 *Taurus SHO '98 Car list Key (*) Denotes a car that needs to be unlock via a race or license. (**) Denotes a car purchased from Ford Australia (or it's FPV subsidiary) R Denotes a racing car. Pictures in Gran Turismo 2 Ford Mondeo MkII GhiaX 2.5i 24V.jpg|Ford Mondeo GhiaX 2.5i 24V 1999 Ford Taurus SHO.jpg|Ford Taurus SHO '99 1999 Ford Puma 1.71 Zetec-SE VCT.jpg|Ford Puma 1.71 Zetec-SC VCT 1999 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra MkIV.jpg|Ford Mustang SVT Cobra '99 1999 Ford Mustang GT MkIV.jpg|Ford Mustang GT '99 1999 Ford Ka.jpg|Ford Ka '99 1999 Ford Focus Rally Car WRC MkI.jpg|Ford Focus Rally Car '99 1999 Ford Cougar.jpg|Ford Cougar '99 1998 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra MkIV.jpg|Ford Mustang SVT Cobra '98 1998 Ford Mustang GT MkIV .jpg|Ford Mustang GT' 98 1998 Ford Focus Ghia 2.0i Zetec MkI.jpg|Ford Focus Ghia 2.0i Zetec 1998 Ford Focus 1.8i Zetec MkI.jpg|Ford Focus 1.8i Zetec 1998 Ford Escort Rally Car WRC MkVI.jpg|Ford Escort Rally Car WRC '98 1995 Ford GT90.jpg|Ford GT90 '95 1986 Ford RS200 Rally Car.jpg|Ford Rs200 Rally Car '86 1969 Ford GT40 Race Car.jpg|Ford GT40 Race Car '69 1966 Ford GT40.jpg|Ford GT40 Road Car '66 Pictures in Gran Turismo 4 ford-mustang-gt-05.jpg|Ford Mustang GT '05 ford-mustang-svt-cobra-r-00.jpg|Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R '00 ford-rs200-rally-car-85.jpg|Ford RS200 Rally Car '85 prizecars_86-Ford RS200 ('84).jpg|Ford RS200 Road Car '84 prizecars_112-Ford Escort Rally Car ('98).jpg|Ford Escort Rally Car '98 ford-gt40-race-car-69.jpg|Ford GT40 Race Car '69 ford-gt-02.jpg|Ford GT Concept '02 prizecars_59-Ford GT LM Edition ('02).jpg|Ford GT LM Race Car '02 prizecars_27-Ford GT LM Edition Spec-II ('04).jpg|Ford GT LM Race Car Spec II '04 Category:Manufacturers Category:American Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT PSP Manufacturers Category:GT4P Manufacturers Category:GT4 Manufacturers Category:GT3 Manufacturers Category:GT2 Manufacturers See also